Kuroshitsuji Headcanons
by Kuro-Cha'Nay'Nay
Summary: Got some Kuro headcanons that you want to share with the world? Then click that review button and post them here! I'll start: Alois wears womens' panties.
1. Chapter 1

_**headcanon**__**(**__**hed-can-un**__**) noun. - A believed idea or concept of a story that is conjured by a fan to fit in with or otherwise explain various aspects in the story. While not directly expressed in-canon, these ideas can be generally accepted by the fandom.**_

**So, the rave on Tumblr lately has been Kuro headcanons… So I thought, "Hey, why not start a blog type-thing about them on here? Basically, you guys can just submit any headcanons you may have thought of along the way, and I'll update every time I receive new ones. I just thought it would be kind of fun to see what's going on in everyone else's heads and possibly have a little discussion about them~. **

**Anyways, here we go!**

* * *

_Sebastian is secretly afraid of the dark. _

_William wears white boxer shorts with pink hearts all over them. _

_Sebastian was originally drawn to Ciel's soul because it gave off the strong scent of ginger, which just happens to be one of his favorite smells. _

_The real reason that Grell killed Madam Red was to save her from suffering the guilt of murdering the prostitutes, not because he found her to be a weakened inconvenience. _

_Ciel once tried to kill himself, but Sebastian caught the bullet._

_Reapers can't reproduce sexually. Shinigami are created by carefully choosing a once human soul and reforming it into a death god. _

_Alois's real name is Bonquisha Sharice. _

_Grell has slept with hundreds of demons, and he keeps a list of all of them under his mattress. His goal is to get Sebastian on that list. _

_Claude can't swim._

_Ciel has secretly been questioning his sexuality for years._

_Ronald is secretly retarded, but his medication keeps him in check._

* * *

**Okay, here are some of mine! Now submit!**


	2. Chapter 2

___**Herro, guys. I've got some more headcanons for you. Feel free to submit your own- I'll keep posting them!**_

* * *

_**Submitted by Guest:**_

Ronald has a huge crush on will but only flirts with girls to make him jealous.

_**My own Headcanons: **_

_Ciel refuses to praise Sebastian because he believes that it will take away his pride for himself._

_Sebastian has a secret homosexual erotica collection hidden in his closet.. _

_Ciel actually hates the taste of Earl Grey tea. He drinks it because he favors the aroma. _

_Ciel used to have a younger sister named Ellen, but she died of pneumonia at age 3. _

_Grell is actually a woman, but for some reason, everyone refuses to believe him. _

_Sebastian is actually one of the lower ranking demons in hell. There are many more who are far more powerfulthan he is. _


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's another chapter of more Kuro headcanons!**

* * *

_**Submitted by Guest:**_

Alois is actually female.

**_My own headcanons and some friends' ideas from Tumblr:_**

Sebastian isn't disgusted by Claude- he's secretly in love with him, and he wants them to marry each other and have Alois and Ciel act as their children.

Aleister is actually African.

Sebastian often takes the form of a crow so he can stand watch outside the mansion without being noticed.

Sebastian makes fried chicken for Ciel on a daily basis.

Alois's favorite flower isn't the bluebell. In fact, he doesn't have a favorite flower at all. He despises them.

Finny has asthma.

Ciel and Mey-Rin have been having an affair for almost two years.

* * *

**Want to see more? Feel free to post your own. Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here are more headcanons for ya! Enjoy!**

* * *

_**Submitted by:**_

_** ForeverWillEnd  
**_

_-Grell and Madame Red shared a closet. One day, Grell wasn't paying attention and found he loved wearing red..._

_-Ciel has asthma attacks every time he goes into Sebastian's room, due to the cats in Sebby's wardrobe. _

**OneStepAwayFromMassDestructi on**

_Ciel can only count to five._

**_Mine & from Tumblr_**

_The reason Sebastian hates Claude is because he killed his mate out of hatred for them both and is one of the reasons he wanted Ciel's soul._

_If Ciel had lived a normal life and died, in his next life he would be Miharu Rokujou. _

_A few years after they are married, Ciel and Elizabeth begin to occasionally have threesomes with Sebastian to spice up their sex life. _

_Timber, Thompson and Canterbury can't read. _

_Sometimes Ciel and Sebastian enjoy killing people together for fun. _

_Ash/Angela and Sebastian are cousins. _

_Ciel is actually my younger sister. _

* * *

**Please continue to submit~!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry it took me so long to update. I've been terribly busy, but I wanted to give you guys something**! **Here are some more headcanons!**

* * *

**Submitted: **

**_Knightmayr:_**

**_Sebastian has a pair of kitty boxers that he wears every day._**

**_Ciel lied about where he got Sebastian's name._**

**_Ciel is secretly a cat person._**

**_Grell could reap a soul with his heels._**

**_William doesn't actually do his paperwork. Instead, he writes Grelliam fanfiction._**

**_William was killed by a demon before he became a reaper._**

**_Grell was raised in a house with his 6 sisters, and his parents also treated him like a daughter. That's why he thinks he's a woman._**

**_Mey-Rin is a virgin._**

**_Mey-Rin reads erotica novels._**

**_Sebastian likes sweets._**

**_Guest _**

**_Claude once tried to make a 'Ciel fanclub'_**

**_hpfan10101  
_**

**_Ciel secretly loves reading yoai, that's why he where's dresses._**

**_Mine:_**

**_Angela is a lesbian. _**

**_Grell is so insecure about his male genitalia that he tried to chop it off at one point. _**

**_Bard's favorite food is chicken. _**

******_Ciel secretly liked that one time when he had to dress up. _**

* * *

Yeah, that's all I got. -_- Sorry guys, but review if you like!


	6. Chapter 6

**Here are some more headcanons for you! Enjoy! **

* * *

**Mine: **

_Sebastian had a mate a few hundred years ago but was forced to kill him by his previous master. _

_Ciel loves strawberries. _

_Grell is racist. _

_Ciel often cries himself to sleep because he fears that Sebastian will never love him. _

_Sebastian has slept with over five thousand humans/demons in his lifetime. _

_A demon's parents die right after their offspring is born. _

_Ciel has a horrible habit of cracking his knuckles. _

_Ash is secretly a redneck. _

_There were (apparently) no black people in Victorian England according to Grell. _

_Agni has feelings for Soma. _

**Submitted:**

_**SebbyLover2182  
**_

_Hannah is a lesbian._

_Claude secretly wants to be a Disney princess that's why he crochets while singing to birds._

_The reason Claude hates Sebastian is because he is sexually frustrated._

_William secretly watches Grell in the shower._

**___DenebolaKumo-chan _**

_The Undertakers scythe is actually rainbow colored, he paints it so it looks more creepy._

_Alois is color blind and sees the word in shades of pink, purple and blue._

_Ciel actually died when the cultist tried to sacrifice him but, Sebastian wanted his soul so much he used his demon powers to bring him back._

_Tanaka is secretly a ninja ad uses his skills to steal from rich people so he can have a nice retirement._

_Ciel and Sebastian use the 'Robin' and 'Tutor' disguise to sneak into parties because Ciel secretly likes being the center of attention._

___Ciel can defend himself but, chooses to make Sebastian do all the work because he's too damn lazy._

* * *

**_Thanks a bunch! Keep the reviews coming!_**


End file.
